FROM ZERO TO THIRTEEN
by StawberryFreak
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Beyond beraksi lagi dalam acara pembunuhan sadis yang menjadi favoritnya?—/"Aah pemandangan yang bagus, tuan Bill bukan kah begitu? Aduh, lupa! Anda kan sudah meninggal bolehkan aku lanjutkan ?"/Warning! GORE inside/—RnR?


Baru kali ini author membuat fanfic tentang kesadisan serta kekejaman Beyond Birthday XDD (meski dilarang oleh seseorang tapi sesekali saja buatnya, jadi sehabis ini engga mau buat lagi karena saya yang baca sendiri udah merinding dan gak ada nafsu makan XD)

**Warning : **

-**JANGAN DIBACA KALAU ENGGA SANGGUP! **(ini peraturan yang paling penting DX)

-Terinspirasi dari para author lain yang telah membuat fanfic tentang Beyond juga

-Karakter berasal dari **Death Note : Another Note The Los Angeles BB Murder Case**.

-Darah, adegan sadis, organ berceceran, alur cerita engga jelas, cerita(mungkin)kurang seram/gore

-Korban psikopat Beyond kubuat sendiri XD

Bulan pernama menggantung di langit hitam, membuat sedikit penerangan dengan bantuan cahaya bintang. "Aa~h! aku baru ingat deh~" kata seorang lelaki berambut hitam, sama hitamnya dengan langit malam.

Iris merah-pekatnya dapat terlihat di sela-sela poni yang sedikit panjang itu. Meski telah mengucapkan lima kata tadi, ia masih saja duduk jongkok cirri khasnya dengan tangan kanannya memegang roti selai stawberry yang telah dilahap sebagian.

Ia melirik jam tangan hitamnya, lalu beranjak pergi dari kursi taman dan membawa seonggok kantong plastic yang tidak terlalu besar. "Tiga puluh menit lagi.. kesenangan akan dimulai.." kata lelaki itu lagi sambil menampakkan seringaian serigalanya. Serigala yang akan menerkam dan melahap habis mangsanya.

**23:31**, Malam Minggu. Beyond Birthday. Itulah nama lelaki yang sedari tadi berjalan bungkuk dengan kedua tangan di kantong jeans birunya, menggigit kantong plastik berisi tiga toples selai strawberry kesukaannya, berumur 24 tahun, mengidap penyakit insomnia yang membuatnya berkeliling tiap malam layaknya petugas patroli 24 jam. Kedua kakinya terus melangkah tanpa henti. Menyusuri tiap lorong-lorong gelap.

Akhirnya, Beyond pun sampai ke tempat tujuannya yang tidak lain adalah rumahnya. Apartemen terlantar, cat warna apartemen itu sudah luntur, kotor, dan sepi tentunya. Yah, Beyond tinggal sendirian di apartemen berlantai 15 itu. Di setiap dinding dan lantai apartemen terdapat noda-noda darah, berbau 'stawberry _scent_'; mungkin itu spray ruangan yang dibuat Beyond?

Mata merahnya melihat pemandangan bagus (baginya) disetiap sisi rumah kesayangannya itu. Ruangan pribadinya berada di lantai 13. Angka kesukaannya. "Mari kulihat," ujarnya dengan nada datar sambil melihat selembaran kertas yang berisi tulisan tangannya. ", dia korbanku yang ke-12 ya.." lanjutnya. Dilemparnya kertas itu dan ia mengambil kantong plastik lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

Setelah menaruh persediaan makannya, ia beranjak kesalah satu sudut ruangan tempat lemari kayu yang hampir _reyot_. Lemari itu penuh dengan sayatan. Saat pintu lemari dibuka, ia mengambil tas hitam seperti tas rias perempuan. Hanya saja tas rias perempuan isinya kosmetik semua, tapi tentu tidak sama yang dimiliki Beyond. Semua pisau favoritnya disimpan ditas itu. Mulai dari pisau makan, pisau bedah, cutter, pisau kecil, dan pisau besar.

Sambil membawa tas itu, ia pergi ke lantai atas, tepatnya lantai 14. Disana terlihat sosok laki-laki yang telanjang dada, tapi penuh dengan isolasi yang merekat kuat di tubuhnya.

Diam. Kaku.

Rupanya, ia kesakitan karena tubuhnya tergores sisi tajam isolasi itu saat meronta-ronta selagi Beyond pergi tadi. Kedua tangannya diikat ke belakang dengan tali raffia, kedua matanya pun ditutup oleh sapu tangan yang terukir sebuah bordiran nama berwarna krim; "Berthader Bill".

Suara langkah kaki Beyond membuat laki-laki malang itu tersadar, "kumohon..! Lepaskan aku! Siapa saja! Kamu! Kamu yang disana! Kamu datang untuk menyelamatkanku bukan..?! Pasti! Pasti ya! Kumohon! Tolonglah aku..!" laki-laki itu memohon dengan nada gemetar. Beyond hanya menatap laki-laki itu.

"Berthader Bill… 29 tahun.. seorang pengacara sekaligus psikologi.. selalu menyudutkan tersangka saat pengadilan hukum hingga frustasi dan bunuh diri.. suka mabuk-mabukan dan memukuli istri. Tch.. banyak sekali loh perlakuanmu yang membuatku muak.. Sayang sekali, Tuan Bill.. Saya bukan penyelamat anda kali ini.. setidaknya lebih baik saya yang menguras waktu hidup anda lebih cepat dan efektif daripada harus menunggu kematian anda yang berangsur.." kata-kata Beyond terhenti sejenak. Ia menatap huruf-huruf dan angka-angka yang melayang diatas kepala korbannya.

".. tiga jam lagi.."

Beyond mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. "Nah~ Tuan Bill~ Aku punya permen untukmu! Apa kamu mau~?" tanya Beyond yang tadinya bernada kaku dan serius menjadi periang. Mungkin karena permaniannya akan dimulai.

Dengan cepat, korbannya menggelengkan kepala, masih gemetaran karena rasa takut yang menguasai tubuh orang itu.

"Wah, sayang sekali~ Padahal enak loh!" ucap Beyond lagi sambil membuka paksa mulut Berthader yang terkatup rapat. Bukan gampang saja memasukkannya. Dengan menggunakan kekuatan 'kecilnya', Beyond hampir saja mematahkan rahang bawah Berthader.

_Kreek.. _

Pil itu tak sengaja tergigit oleh Berthader.

"Yah.. digigit.. padahal aku mau lihat organ dalammu meleleh karena Kalium Sianida itu~" ujar Beyond makin kegirangan, "Tapi, gak apa-apa deh~ lidah, gigi, pita suaramu, dan kerongkonganmu juga akan aus perlahan~ Hehe~" lanjut Beyond lagi.

Pekikan keras Berthader yang menggema di seluruh ruangan itu tak dihiraukan Beyond. Malahan, ia asyik sendiri memilih pisau mana yang akan dia gunakan untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh korbannya.

Setelah 5 menit pekikan berlangsung, akhirnya suara decitan itu sudah tak terdengar lagi. Sekarang mulut Berthader menganga lebar. Mungkin lidah, gigi, gusi serta kerongkongannya sudah tak berfungsi karena 'hadiah' dari Beyond.

"Sudah selesai menyanyinya?" Beyond berbalik melihat mayat setengah hidup itu. Mata Berthader hanya bisa menatap Beyond penuh dengan kebencian. "Ya~! Yaa~! Terus tatap aku seperti itu~ Tatap aku dengan penuh dendam dan kebencian serasa kamu ingin melakukan hal yang sama padaku~! Tapi, aku sudah tak tahan untuk ini!"

_Jleb.. sreek.. sreeet.. Jleb.. jleb… sret.._

Dihujaminya berkali-kali dada kiri Berthader oleh pisau tajam Beyond lalu dirobeknya kulit yang melapisi jantung milik korban malang itu. Seketika nafas Berthader sudah terhenti karena organ jantungnya tidak berfungsi lagi. Isolasi yang menutupi tubuh mayat itu pun ikut terkoyakkan karena irisan tajam pisau Beyond.

"Aah~ pemandangan yang bagus, tuan Bill~ bukan kah begitu? Aduh, lupa! Anda kan sudah meninggal~ bolehkan aku lanjutkan~?"

Tawa Beyond makin menjadi saat ia mematahkan tulang rusuk Berthader dengan pisau besar dan mengoyakkan jantungnya lebih hancur. Lalu dibelahnya lagi perutnya dengan kasar.

Mata merah Beyond memandangi isi perut korban 'otopsi'nya yang sudah keluar dan jatuh kelantai dengan semangat. Darah menghiasi keramik lantai berwarna putih itu.

Tak ketinggalan pekerjaan 'menguliti' tubuh korbannya. Kedua tangan dan Berthader dikuliti secara kasar sehingga darah muncrat ke wajah Beyond serta dinding-dinding disekitarnya. Baju putih lengan panjang Beyond sudah ternodai banyak oleh darah Berthader.

Setelah menguliti bagian atas tangan korbannya, Beyond memotong salah satu urat nadi mayat itu dan menariknya dengan kasar. Darah pun mengucur lagi. Urat itu dilemparnya sembarangan.

"Ah.. ini belum seberapa, betulkan, tuan Bill?" ucap Beyond kembali datar, ia melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya. Selanjutnya bagian kesukaannya.

Kedua mata Berthader yang tadinya masih tertutup oleh sapu tangan pun dibuka. Tampaklah matanya terbelalak, menandakan kesakitan yang ia rasakan sewaktu nafasnya masih berhembus. Beyond menatap sebentar korban otopsinya.

"Anda tahu, tuan Bill? Saya sangan membenci mata yang saya miliki sekarang ini.. Selalu saja bisa melihat kematian orang.. Angka yang tidak ingin saya lihat.. Terutama pada orang itu.. pada orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara yang sangat dekat.." ucap Beyond lirih,

"L.. Lawliet.." suara Beyond terdengar hampir seperti bisikan.

"Ah, sudah lah! Jadi, tuan Bill.. sampai mana tadi.. ah, ya.. sekarang aku minta kornea matamu ya? Untuk kujadikan koleksiku.." Beyond mengambil pisau kecil dari tas hitamnya. "Nah, ini dia pisau istimewa yang akan kugunakan untuk mencongkel matamu yang indah itu, tuan Berthader Bill…"

Dibukanya lebar mata Berthader dengan jemari kiri Beyond, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mencongkel bola mata milik mayatnya itu. 2 menit kemudian, keluarlah bola mata kiri Berthader beserta urat matanya yang pendek karena telah dipotong.

"Selanjutnya.. yang sebelah kanan~" Beyond menyeringai dan melanjutkan pekerjaan congekl-mencongkelnya itu.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Beyond duduk jongkok seperti biasa di depan mayat Berthader yang sudah hancur bentuk tubuhnya. Organ dalamnya sudah dikeluarkan semua dari tubuhnya, tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.01 dini hari. Beyond memakan selai strawberry kesukaannya sambil berpikir apa yang akan dlakukannya besok. Pasti, ia akan mencari korban terakhir untuk memuaskan dirinya.

"L.. apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kau melihatku seperti ini sekarang? Apa kau akan membunuhku juga..?" Beyond bertanya pada diri sendiri. Kakinya membawa ia pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju kamar pribadinya. Semua peralatan sudah disimpan dalam lemari. Beyond menaruh toples selai dan membuka baju. Diambrukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang berantakan.

"Aku rindu padamu, L Lawliet.. Coba seandainya.. aku tak pergi dari Wammy House waktu itu.. pasti aku takkan kesepian.." gumam Beyond pelan.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan bersamamu.."

. . .

. . .

. . .

_Beyond kecil sedang duduk menunggu gilirannya untuk masuk. Menunggu teman pertamanya keluar sehabis berhadapan dengan sosok yang selama ini ia kagumi.. sosok yang membuatnya bertekad menjadi penerusnya.. L.._

"_Watari.. menurutmu, apa yang akan dikatakan L nanti?" tanya Beyond yang baru berumur 13 tahun itu kepada seorang pria tua disamping tempat duduknya. Belum sempat Watari menjawab, pintu yang dihadapkan dengan Beyond terbuka. Tampaklah sosok yang sebaya dengan Beyond. Itu A.. teman pertama Beyond, tapi.. ada yang terlihat aneh dengannya. Ia tampak berbeda dari biasanya. _

"_A! bagaimana pertemuannya?" tanya Beyond dengan riang. "Kamu diam saja, B.. aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi! Aku akan bekerja dulu, jangan ganggu aku!", "T-Tunggu! Hei, A!" _

_Beyond hanya bisa melihat temannya itu pergi berlari. Semakin menjauh dan menjauh._

_Emosi Beyond memuncak seketika. Ia masuk keruangan L dengan geram. _

_Saat pintu terbuka, L memandang Beyond dengan ekspresi datar. "Nah, B.. atau kupanggil saja Backup?"_

"_Aku Beyond! Bukan Backup! Aku ingin bertanya.. L.. Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap A?!" bentak Beyond. L berusaha tenang, "H-hei.. tenanglah.. backup.. aku tidak melakukan apapun-"_

"_AKU BEYOND! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BACKUP! AKU BEYOND! BEYOND! KAU PEMBOHONG BESAR! A BERBEDA DARI BIASANYA! SETELAH KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI! RUANGAN DIMANA AKU BERDIRI!" Emosi Beyond makin menjadi, membuat teriakannya terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan. L hanya menatap Beyond dengan sabar. "Baiklah.. Beyond.." _

_Beyond sekarang menjadi kesal pada orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ukh.. ingat saja.. ingat saja L…" Akhirnya Beyond menurunkan emosinya, sambil tertunduk lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, ".. Aku.. Aku akan membuat kasus yang takkan bisa kau pecahkan seumur hidupmu..! ingat itu.." kaki kecil Beyond melangkah menuju pintu. "Aku.. takkan melupakanmu.." Beyond membuka pintu. Sejenak Beyond menatap wajah L dan melihat keatas kepalanya, terdapat huruf dan angka yang berterbangan, "L Lawliet.." _

_Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Beyond sangat mengejutkan L. Sebelum sempat bertanya, Beyond sudah duluan berlari pergi.._

. . .

. . .

. . .

Mata Beyond terbuka. Memandangi langit-langit kamar yang kusam.

"Aku akan menemukanmu.. L.. Lawliet.."

. . .

. . .

. . .

Gomen endingnya gaje XDD Pada akhir nya aku memasukkan sebagian cerita masa lalu Beyond dari teman authorku yang lain, karena aku sangat suka pada cerita itu! :D

Sudah, sekian dari cerita sadis nan gaje yang aku buat~ Arigatou sudah membaca~

Review? :3


End file.
